New world, Old Age
by ZipTheArtsyFox
Summary: When Chelsea Corbin, a girl who is a modern technology geek, is pulled into Amestris after playing around with some transmutation circles at home, she finds herself in a completely new world, but it was also all so old. The only thing she has now is alchemy, can she find a way out of this world, or is she stuck in Amestris forever? (Set in the Brotherhood timeline (Ch3. Up))
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

I sit back in my chair. The chair squeaks in protest of the sudden movement after an hour of intently watching 'Conqueror of Shamballa,' it was the ending to the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Of course, it was interesting and had a good story.. But it wasn't as good as the Brotherhood series. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was much better, well just because it was better. Thats something that the original anime fans will never understand.

I smile to myself mischievously after the credits end. Theres no reason I can't draw a transmutation circle even if it doesn't work, right? My hand finds its way to the mouse as if it has a mind of its own and I scroll back until I reach the image that I want. Its a full view of the transmutation circle that originally opened the gate to bring the soldiers through without the ships, to bring them to Liore. Grabbing a piece of paper, a pen, and a pencil, I get to work, copying the picture on the screen.

After a few minutes, I look at my masterpiece. Its virtually perfect! Well, I'm not sure about the transmutation circle itself, but it _is_ a perfect replica of the one on the screen.

"Well.. Here goes!" Cracking my knuckles, I place my palms together in a fashion that even Edward Elric would be proud of, and put them on the paper with the circle on it. At first nothing really happens. But that's okay, alchemy doesn't work anyway. I try to remove my hands, but they won't even budge. I'm starting to panic now, they really really won't budge.

The blue-glow is when I really started to panic. The circle started to glow a dark blue, crackling with electricity that made my fingers hurt and go numb. And then the dark purple glow slowly ebbed its way into the light, lighting the whole entire dang room. Black hands swirled around it and then an eye opened up in the center. I tried my damnedest to pull away, but to no avail. The black hands only seemed to notice me from my struggling and began eating away at me. It's like my body is being turned into confetti before my eyes like some kind of sick party favor. Opening my mouth, I try to scream, but I'm cut off as the eye swallows the rest of me.

* * *

A malicious chuckle brought me to my senses. It was white, pure friggen' white. It hurt my poor eyes just to look at it, even with my glasses on, it was like being trapped in a white hell. Squinting, I looked around for the source of the laughter. There. In front of a gate, was a figure.

"Hello, alchemist." Wait. Alchemist? No. But? Alchemy doesn't work! Since when does it work!? This isn't happening, this isn't happening... no its not, I'm dreaming! Yes, I'm dreaming. Stupid me decided to pinch myself to prove my theory, the pain was all to real for this to be a dream. Scared me looked up at the creature. It laughed again, clutching its sides and pointing behind me, slowly, very slowly I turned around to face the gate. No, my gate. Even though I knew it was futile, I ran towards the creature, but he only seemed to get further and further away as the black hands gripped onto me with a vice-like grip.

I felt numb and sticky as I came to, inside the gate. My tongue was thick, and my throat felt like a desert to say the least. Vaguely aware of where I was, I began to feel like my head was pounding with information of alchemy, always working, figuring out theories and stuff before it left that one behind and jumped to the next. I opened my eyes weakly, and the steady stream of information that I felt before seemed to double in size and intensity. Suddenly my brain felt like it was getting to big for my skull and It was going to explode.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I heard myself scream at the vast expanse of nothingness before me. I writhed in the black hands grasp, but they had a firm hold on me. I remember seeing another bright white light just before passing out inside of the gateway of truth.

I can feel it. My mind is leading the way now, I can see through my eyes, but its more like being in the backseat, rather than in the drivers. Its a strange feeling, being suspended in mid animation. I suppose that I'm now more aware of my soul form, rather than my body. I can see the information being shoved into my mind, but it doesn't really hurt like a physical body would. I guess this is what Alphonse from FMA feels like, he can see, think and talk, but he can't feel anything at all. The gateway is showing me much more than anyone has ever seen, I suppose. But what will my toll be? I wonder. Hmm. I guess I'll have to find out on the other side.

* * *

My eyes fluttered all weak and cliche' like. I didn't like feeling weak, sick or hurt, it didn't matter. I don't. Like. Being. Weak. I twitch my hand, good, I can move. My head hurts like someone just took a sledge hammer to it, but I have to find out where I am right now. I open my eyes and it takes a long awkward moment for my vision to fully swim into view, its a little blurry, but I'll get my glasses later. Its white again, I freak out momentarily, swinging my head from side to side on the pillow below my head. Wait. Pillow? I lift my arm, and there's a hospital band around my wrist. It doesn't state my name, or date of birth, just my condition and room number and junk like that. Apparently they found my blood type as well. Oh well.

A high pitched voice rips across my room and through my ears, intensifying my already throbbing head.

"SHE'S AWAKE! DOCTOR!" The nurse was standing at the door, yelling out of it and pointing at me. She rushed over all cutesy and 'I'm the best nurse evar' type of atmosphere around her and asked me what I needed. I responded dryly, not wanting to deal with this chick,

"For you to shut up." a hurt look crossed her face and she slumped over to the door, quietly telling the doctor something, pointing again. What I _assumed_ was a guy doctor, nodded his head and said something back. He walked over to me smooth like, and pulled up a stool. The stool made a scrapey noise on the floor, which lead me to assume they hadn't made rolley chairs yet. He sat there filling out a few things for a few minutes, the question popped out of nowhere, I was vaguely aware of even asking it.

"Um.. Do.. Do I have all of my limbs?" The doctor looked up, the look 'seriously?' written all over his face,

"Yes, you do." Okay.. So I have all of my limbs, I can see, and since I have all of my limbs that also means I have a body.. So... organs...

"Are.. all my organs there as well?" The doctor looked up again, an even more bewildered look on his face.

"Yes. All there, all are healthy and in working order." This guy was a real jerk, hmph. His pen scraped and scribbled against the clipboard for a few minutes. I sat there awkwardly wringing my hands as I lay on the bed, the antiseptic smell of the room was beginning to annoy me. There was something missing, but what was it? I felt the absence of something on my face. My glasses, oh.. no.. if I didn't have those..

"Um, Doc?" I asked timidly, painfully aware of my previous timid questions.

"Yes?" He looked up again, clearly annoyed.

"Did you find any glasses with me?" Sighing, he pointed to the bedside table, "These are the ones we found on you at the time"

"Oh" I replied meekly, reaching towards the glasses, I grabbed them at the part where the bridge of the nose would go and I inspected them, they were a little dirty but I suppose I could live with it as long as they weren't cracked. I put them on my face and my vision instantly gained an outline. I could see everything clearly for what felt like the first time in forever. The doctor coughed and I turned towards him. The doctor was wearing a white coat and a tie was concealed just underneath. He had light brown messy short hair and stubble was clear on his face. His nametag read 'Dr. John Bisbee.' Nice name. I almost laughed out loud, but another awkward cough brought me from my thoughts.

"I have some questions for you." He stated professionally. I rolled my eyes,

"Fire away." The questions were the same mundane crap you get when you go to normal hospital visits, 'what shots have you got' or 'what are you allergic to'. Stuff like that.

"Whats your name?" he asked, I hadn't thought about that. What.. what is my name? Oh yeah, I remember. Passing through the gate does that to ya.

"Chelsea Hope Corbin." Hospitals needed your full name, like it or not. His pen scritched for a moment and he asked the next question,

"How old are you?"

"14." His pen scratched again at the paper. Silence filled the space for a few moments,

"Do you have a parent, or a guardian?" Whoa... I wasn't prepared for that, you see, I'm not very good at thinking on my feet. I have to have a plan, with a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan. But I didn't even have plan for this. I felt the heat rush into my face, I wasn't blushing, I was beginning to get extremely nervous at my situation, I wrung my hands for a few moments before offering my answer.

"I.. I don't.. know.." Pathetic, _absolutely_ pathetic answer, I know.

"Well, we found you at the edge of East City near the Ishvallan border. You were collapsed and severely dehydrated." East City, Ishvallan. Tears stung my eyes and a lump formed in my throat, I am in Amestris, the year is 1914, I have no family, and I've been ripped away from what I know. Great. Just friggen great, what am I suppose to do now?

"Thank you doctor."


	2. Told You So

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter, it may be a little bit short, but its what I came up with. :)**

* * *

To be honest, I never thought I'd be walking up to Colonel Mustangs door in handcuffs to be interrogated by him. Not once. But here I am, I'm framed somehow to be the state alchemist impersonator that was in the East. They didn't even give me time to throw my hair up before putting me in cuffs. The brown strands in my face and eyes were annoying me, and my bangs were in my eyes, under my glasses and I couldn't do so much as a simple head flip to get them out of the way. They only allowed me enough time to put my glasses on, put the blue military uniform pants on and a white shirt that hung off of me by miles, there was no way these clothes could have been mine, you see, I'm curvy, and this shirt is obviously male, as well as the pants around the waist, super tight. A hard jerk brings me back to reality as I'm dragged into Colonel Mustangs room. I'm in Eastern Headquarters, my back hurts, my butt hurts, I'm in the Colonels room and I've really gotta pee... Well this is just fantastic.  
"Colonel, Sir, we have the impersonator." My teal colored eyes scan the room. It looks basically the same as it does in the anime, big table in the center, a couch off to the left, book cases on the right and the desk in the front part of the room. It was actually really big with only one guy in it. A pair of dark eyes lower to meet mine, I hadn't even seen him walking over.  
"Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically, playfully, not rudely. My nostril twitched, someone put on too much old spice today. I see his eye twitch before he stands up and gives me a once over, I see the glint in his eyes, that's the glint of, 'I'm about to chew you out for being an ignorant dumbass' he looks back at his subordinates.  
"This girl is obviously not the perp, she's in a men's military uniform, and she's way too young. She could have been framed, are you guys this blind!?" Somebody was moody-grumpy today.  
"Uh, sorry sir! We will go back and investigate some more, sir!" Roy just shook his head, placing a hand on it.  
"Just go, close the case" The two subordinates looked down at me,  
"What about the girl?" One asked, well mr smarty, I don't have any parents or guardians in case you didn't listen to the doctor.  
"I'll deal with her. Just go already" I feel the lower ranking officers snap a salute and swiftly walk out the door. I can feel to cool air whoosh behind me as the door shuts closed. Colonel Mustang kneels down to untie the bonds that bound my hands together. I take a moment to appreciate his hair, I ways thought its be greasy or gelled, but it's not. It looks so fluffy, almost like fluffy black dog hair.  
"So, where are you from?" Where am I from. Hmm, well I guess I can trust Colonel Mustang with this one. He stands up, the guy is at least six foot tall, I'm only five one and a half inches tall. Shorter than Ed. No doubt Ill be the new laughing stock of headquarters.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, hell, I wouldn't blame you." I reply casually. He cocks an eyebrow,  
"Oh?" Roy asks. I smile a little bit-too smugly.  
"I'm from the other side of the gate" I say it maybe a little too casually. He just kind of stares at me, narrowing his eyes and sinking his eyes into mine. I could get lost in those deep black eyes, but not now. I plant a big smirk on my face.  
"Told you, you wouldn't believe me."


	3. Slow Motion

I smirked simply in Roy's face. He wasn't so smug now. It's not like I didn't like him, I mean he may be a it of a jerk face at times, but c'mon its great to be able to see a look of confusion and trying to figure out what the hell I just said means. I lean forward a little bit, smirking a little wider in his face,

"Need an explanation?" I asked smugly. His eyes moved into mine and he straightened up again.

"Alright kid, who the hell are you?" I hold my hands up offended-like and wave them back and forth.

"I'm not bad, if that's what you mean. My name is Chelsea Corbin and I am exactly what I say, I'm from a different world; the other side of the gate." His eyes narrow a little bit, something has clicked in his head for sure. I could hear it echo.

"So, you mean that you've seen the truth and done human transmutation?" He asked.

"No! How dare you make such accusations! I come from a world where alchemy doesn't even exist. I barely even know how I got here." I practically yelled at him, maybe a little too loud. He seemed lost in his thoughts

"Mhm... Can you do alchemy?" I dropped my head, a vein popping from my temple. I held my fist up and shook it,

"I told you damnit I come from a world where alchemy doesn't even exist" again, it seemed he didn't really pay any attention to me.

"Ah.. Well I know just who to call to hone your skills, yes, you must be quite skilled, all that information" he walked away. He WALKED. AWAY. I walked to a couch. Seething anger poured into my mind and made me want to scream.

"Hey Fullmetal? Yeah... Hey are you in the East? Oh? Your here? That's great! I'll need you to come to Eastern headquarters right away!" And with that he quickly put down the receiver as I stared horrified at him. Oh. No.

It had been a couple of hours now. I fell asleep on the couch some time ago, the sun is setting and Roy is working like a slave driver on his work. Whenever I am bored or nervous I like to snap my fingers. Its a habit I developed after learning how to snap recently. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ My finger and thumb snapped together, the sounds resounding in the room. Roy pushed back in his chair, surprised at the sound of my fingers snapping. Instead of the rolley chair stopping, it keeps going. He hit the window behind him and a sickening crack filled the room from the body weight of Roy, and the force of the blow. _Criiick. ccrackle. SHATTER. _I stared in horror as he fell out of the window. I couldn't hear anything, I could only focus on Roy's terrified face. It was almost like slow motion...

**Slow motion.**

Something inside of me snapped. Slow motion. I slammed my palms together, making a resounding clap. I then spread my hands eagle, dropping my head. The whole room slowed down, the glass slowed its descent to the ground, papers were still floating in mid air. And most importantly, Roy was still sort of safe. I was the only one not in slow motion. I quickly ran to the window, it wasn't that high but I couldn't construct a safe landing point for Roy if I used concrete. When he landed, there would still be force to it, it could break his back or a bone or something. Soft dirt maybe? Yeah. That'll do. Clapping my hands together again, I shoved them into the glass, channelling my alchemy towards the ground. The soft dirt gathered on my grasp, I reinforced it with grass and grass roots, a platform rose up to meet Roy's back, it was big enough so he wouldn't fall off upon impact. I clapped my bloodied hands together again and resumed time to its natural state. I felt exhausted.

"Oomf!" Roy grumbled and stood up on the platform he just landed on."What the hell'd you do?"

I simply smiled and clapped my hands gingerly together and placed one on the wall. I channeled steps up to the window for Roy. My energy was very nearly drained, Roy came up the steps and stepped on the glass, it crunched beneath his boots. I lowered the steps and the platform, and also fixed the window. It was a novice job, but it would hold until a skilled alchemist could fix it properly. Roy was still pretty dumbfounded at what happened, I felt dizzy. Very dizzy. I saw stars in my vision. Black blots filled my vision until it was black, I could vaguely hear a voice in the distance as I fell to the ground.


	4. Tight Schedules

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, interesting concept, time alchemy. I wont use it too much though, that would make it seem way too Mary Sue.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes. My vision seemed blurry and spotty from passing out a while ago.

"From what your telling me Colonel, it sounds like she didn't know how to harness tectonic energy, and instead used her soul energy as a base to perform this type of alchemy." I recognized Ed's voice. He was sitting on the couch in front of me as I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. It was well after dark now.

"I've never heard of using ones soul energy to do this though, she could make a very good candidate for a state alchemist, the exams for this year are in a couple of days you know." Roy's deep voice resonated in my ears. I smelled old spice and it was close, but Roy was somewhere off to my left. Opening my eyes completely, I sat up. Drool was on my face, embarrassing. My vision was much clearer, and I could see Roy's military jacket draped over my shoulders, I stared at it questioningly. And as if to answer my question, Roy told me why.

"You were shivering." Everyone in the room was looking at me, I blushed. Why would Roy care? I only just met him.

"Good morning!" Edward said sarcastically. If Ed's here, then that means Al is here too. I didn't see him though. I stood up and wiped the drool off of my face with my white shirt. Dammit, I really was shorter than Ed. I pulled the jacket closer to me, it was warm from my sleep body heat, it really was cold in here.

"You never did explain to me why he was here" I looked at Roy.

"Well, to put it simply, I want him to help you in your alchemy training for a while. And in a couple of days, I want you to come back here and do a test for me." He replied smoothly. I sighed, I guess the only way Edward was going to be my teacher was if I actually introduced myself to him.

"Alright. Fine." I groaned.

"Wait a minute Colonel! I didn't agree to anything here, I have things to do! I can't be babysitting this little girl!" Edward yelled, flailing his hands.

"Do I have to make it an order, Fullmetal? Or perhaps you'd rather be court marshaled for disobeying a superiors orders?" Roy darkly suggested. That shut Edward up. Gingerly, he walked over to me and held out his hand.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." I could hear the anger seething in his voice, he was holding it back, quite nicely might I add. I took his hand with mine, it was his automail hand beneath the glove.

"And my name is Chelsea Corbin, its nice to me you Edward." I sealed the greeting with a firm shake of my hand.

"Just call me Ed." He mumbled. He walked back over and sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, your glasses broke so I fixed them for you. Here." Ed tossed them at me. Catching them, I placed them on my face and pushed them up my nose so they were comfy. Walking over to the Colonel, I held out the jacket for him.

"Here's your jacket." He took it from me. Sighing I walked back to the couch that I'd been sitting on.

"What now?" The couch made a cloth against cloth sound as I plopped onto it.

"Well I'm going to be here for a while more doing paperwork, so I guess you can just go with Fullmetal." Ed objected.

"Nope, can't. I have to get back to Al so we can finish doing something at the library. I can be back by tomorrow morning though." Roy sighed and rubbed his temples,

"We all really are on a tight schedule aren't we? She can't very well stay at a library with you guys, and I don't know where else she could stay." Edward's face held a malicious grin, I knew what was coming next. I knew it.

"She could stay with you, Colonel." He jibed. My face reddened, Roy was one of my anime crushes and this wasn't going to be very well for me. The Colonel sighed exasperatedly. He shot a glare in Ed's direction, then back at me.

"I suppose, but only for tonight." He submitted to Ed. A malicious grin spread on Roy's face, "But you have to help me with paperwork" He added. I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Can I go now, Colonel?" Ed said impatiently.

"Dismissed." He waved Edward off. Ed literally ran out of the room. Silence filled the room again.

"Pull up the chair from that desk over here and grab a pen from over there too" Sighing I complied. This chair was also a rolley chair, and I grabbed a pen from the desk too. Pulling the chair up next to Roy, I sat down in it. There was only a little stack of papers. He separated them somewhat evenly and gave me a stack and some sticky notes

"Just read them and summarize them, I'll sign them" He told me.

"Okay." I said meekly. I was a fast reader, I read them over and summarized them like he said, stuck the summary on the sticky note to the paper and handed it over. We got done rather fast. It was only 9:00PM, so East City was still rather alive. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
